Confesiones
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Secuela de "Los amantes de España"


Confesiones

Hetalia y pokemón no pertenecen; pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Hola mi nombre es Lovino Vargas tengo veinte años (edad humana) y represento el sur de Italia.

Conocí a España siendo apenas un niño de seis años, después de la guerra donde invadieron mi territorio y el de mi hermano menor, Feliciano; por un tiempo viví en casa del sacro imperio romano en compañía de mi hermano y de Elizabeth, la esposa de Austria y representante del país de Hungría pero un día España vino a la casa a hablar con Austria y ese día mi hermano y yo vivimos la peor experiencia de nuestras vidas desde la muerte del abuelo Roma.

Nos separaron.

Por decisión de Austria yo pasaría a ser el subordinado de España, al día siguiente el español paso por mi para llevare con el a su casa, no quería ir, definitivamente no quería ir, el abuelo Roma nos hizo prometer que siempre nos cuidaríamos entre nosotros y luego Austria venia y me decía te vas con Antonio. Estaba furioso ¡Ni siquiera nos habían preguntado! Puse tanta resistencia como pude pero no me sirvió de nada, España me llevo consigo y Feliciano se quedo con Austria.

Yo detestaba todo eso, al principio me negué a hacer lo que ese bastardo español me pedía como limpiarle la casa o poner atención cuando me enseñaba su idioma, pensaba que si no hacia nada de lo que me pidiera me regresarían al lado de mi hermano pero no tuve esa suerte a cambio de eso el idiota español me hizo una propuesta que no pude rechazar.

Se trataba de que podía visitar a mi hermano algunas veces al mes mientras siguiera sus órdenes, no quería obedecerlo pero si quería volver a ver a mi fratello no tenía otra opción.

Comencé a ser obediente y hacer lo que me pedía que hiciera, a aprender su idioma y su cultura, me sentía horrible pero pensaba que tenía que sacar algo bueno de todo eso, visitaba a mi fratello y a Elizabeth cada vez que podía y así pasaron los años.

Crecí y pase a ser un adolescente y allí fue donde comenzaron los problemas, Francia empezó a acosarme, recuerdo las carreras que pegaba cada vez que veía al maldito gabacho venir, Antonio siempre lograba sacarme del apuro pero yo notaba algo en el fondo de sus ojos, no sabia que era pero me daba mucho miedo y entonces descubrí algo que hubiera preferido no saber sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo: El significado de esa mirada.

Era deseo, pasión o como quieran llamarle. Cuando entendí el significado de esa mirada trate de pasar el mayor tiempo posible alejado de Antonio, sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero al mismo tiempo me sentía muy solo y triste como si me faltara algo, intrigado por ese extraño sentimiento decidí pedirle consejo a Hungría, tal vez ella podría orientarme, fui a casa de Austria y le pregunte mientras la ayudaba con la comida del mediodía

-Elizabeth-llame quedamente-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-cuestione al tiempo que cortaba unas verduras

-Claro que si Lovino-me contesto y añadió-¿de que se trata?-dijo mientras removía una olla con sopa

-Desde hace unos días me siento raro y no se que hacer-confesé apenado-quisiera estar cerca y lejos de una persona al mismo tiempo, cuando estoy cerca de esa persona me pongo nervioso, me sudan las manos y siento el estomago revuelto como si quisiera vomitar ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Estoy enfermo?-cuestione

Ella dejo de remover el contenido de la olla, me miro y sonrió.

-No estas enfermo, Romano-me dijo con calma-lo que te pasa-continuo-es que estas enamorado-dijo suavemente y continuo con sus labores.

En ese momento sentí como si hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con la punta de la torre inclinada de pisa ¿yo enamorado del bastardo español adicto a las corridas de toros? ¡Debía de estar volviéndome loco! No me podía estar pasando eso a mí. No señor yo no estaba enamorado del idiota ese ¡No, no y no! La mera idea de tener ese tipo de sentimientos por Antonio me daba mareos, termine de cortar las verduras, salí de la cocina, me encerré en el baño y apoye las manos en el lavabo sintiendo deseos de vomitar.

Me mire en el espejo, tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos llorosos y era evidente que estaba asustado ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabia que el enamoramiento a todos se les nota, tarde o temprano Antonio se daría cuenta y en ese momento estaría en problemas, no podía dejar que eso pasara o estaría perdido para siempre.

La decisión más viable y lógica en esa situación fue alejarme aun más de Antonio, lo que trajo como rebote mi total rendición ante España.

Sucedió una noche, España no estaba en casa y yo todavía no había cenado, me había servido un poco de pasta que sobro de la comida cuando lo escuche llegar, camino a la cocina y me abrazo por la espalda, estaba paralizado, sentía que me quemaba y escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos.

-Hola Lovi-susurro Antonio estrechándome contra el y ahí fue cuando reaccione.

-Quítame las manos de encima idiota-demande enfadado

Antonio me soltó y sentí sus ojos clavados en mi espalda mirándome atentamente, me di la vuelta, colocando mi plato de pasta en la mesa y sentándome a comer, Antonio siguió mirándome fijamente hasta que harto del escrutinio del que era objeto le grite:

-¡Deja de mirarme de una maldita vez! ¡¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?-exclame exasperado

Él en vez de disculparse o dejar de mirarme, se sentó frente a mí.

-Desde hace unas semanas estas actuando raro ¿Qué te pasa Lovino? ¿Hice algo que molestara?- pregunto clavando su mirada en mesa, dejándome desconcertado.

-Yo no estoy actuando raro bastardo-le conteste

-Si lo estas-replico Antonio-casi no comes, me evitas, pasas muy poco tiempo en la casa y sales corriendo cada vez que me acerco ¿Qué te pasa Lovino? ¿Estas molesto conmigo?-pregunto dirigiéndome una mirada triste mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-No estoy molesto contigo Antonio-le aclare mientras recogía los platos y los dejaba en el fregadero.

-Entonces ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?-pregunto

-No lo se-respondí-el problema no eres tu, soy yo ¿entiendes?-le dije saliendo de la cocina o eso intente porque Antonio me agarro del brazo impidiéndome cualquier movimiento.

-España suéltame-le dije intentando zafarme sin éxito

No hasta que me digas que te ocurre-dijo Antonio con voz firme

-No me pasa nada, son cosas mías-conteste intentando apartarme de el

¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto negándose a dejarme marchar de la habitación sin que le diera una explicación

-_Ti amo-_dije exasperado y me zafe del agarre

Antonio me miro estático en su lugar, sus ojos se abrieron de par y se había puesto tan pálido que creí que iba a desmayarse en cualquier segundo cuando fue capaz de reaccionar me pregunto:

-Lo que dijiste ¿es cierto? No estas bromeando ¿verdad?

-Claro que es verdad idiota ¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?-dije sintiendo que acababa de firmar un permiso de acoso voluntario

Antonio no dijo nada mas esa noche solo me demostró sus sentimientos hacia mí de una forma más literal que yo, esa noche sentí que no podía ser más feliz pero las cosas cambian…

Llevaba un año y medio de relación con España cuando lo encontré en la huerta una cálida tarde de verano besándose con el gabacho adicto al vino, Antonio no me había visto llegar y yo Salí corriendo a mi casa llorando en silencio.

Esa noche estuve llorando en mi cuarto con mi _fratello _como único testigo de mi sufrimiento, Antonio intento disculparse pero yo no quise escucharlo, estaba demasiado triste y demasiado dolido como para hacerlo. Tiempo después lo perdone pero nunca mas volvimos a estar juntos aunque Antonio intento convencerme de empezar de nuevo pero yo sabia que nada volvería a ser igual nunca mas.

Feliciano

Conocí a España cuando era niño, jugaba conmigo, me enseño a tocar la guitarra y me cuidaba a mí y a mi hermano como si fuéramos sus hermanitos pequeños pero cuando realmente lo conocí fue en mi plena adolescencia para entonces tenia 17 años y hacia poco mas de un año que había terminado su relación con mi _fratello_.

Yo lo amaba, tenia que admitirlo pero como estaba con mi hermano no me atrevía a decirle nada, una noche no pude mas y le escribí una carta confesándole todo, decidí que se la entregaría mañana al finalizar la reunión en casa de Estados Unidos y me dormí tranquilo soñando con unos ojos verde esmeralda tan bonitos como los de la persona que amaba.

Al día siguiente al salir de la reunión, busque a España para darle mi carta cuando vi algo que me dejo helado: Francis besaba a Antonio de manera muy pasional antes de que metieran en el armario de limpieza y cerraran la puerta tras ellos.

Estaba paralizado, no podía creer lo que veía, sentía que mi corazón dejaba de latir antes de estrellarse contra el piso y romperse en mil pequeños pedazos, cuando logre controlarme y dejar de sentir escozor en los ojos, tire la carta a la basura y fui a buscar a Ludwing para preguntarle si podíamos almorzar juntos.

Al día siguiente España se presento muy temprano en casa de Alemania preguntando por mi, cuando me encontró me mostro la carta que había escrito para el y que yo había jurado que nunca mas volvería a ver ante mis ojos, me dijo que me quería y que intentaría que lo nuestro funcionara, en ese momento sentí que era la persona mas feliz que había en el mundo.

Pero nadie me había dicho que la felicidad no es eterna, lo tuve que descubrir yo solo y se convirtió en una de las cosas que hubiera preferido no saber nunca.

Todo empezó una tarde de otoño, iba camino a su casa, le había hecho paella con marisco (su platillo favorito) cuando vi algo que hizo que se me partiera el corazón: España estaba con Francia en una situación muy acaramelada.

Me fui corriendo, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, las ganas de gritar, de romper todo a mi paso, reprimiendo el enorme dolor que desgarraba mi pecho, solo quería estar lejos, lejos del dolor, de España, lejos de todo.

Esa noche llore en mi cuarto con mi _fratello _como único apoyo en esa dolorosa situación. Los brazos de mi _fratello _me rodeaban la espalda envolviendo me en un reconfortante y cariñoso abrazo y esa noche en medio de la tristeza y el dolor mi _fratello _y yo hicimos algo que nos marcaria para siempre pero ese suceso fue algo que prometimos no volver a mencionar.

Nada fue igual entre mi_ fratello _y yo después de esa noche pero sabia que por mas que quisiéramos no podíamos volver el tiempo atrás y que lo hecho, hecho estaba y que nada volvería a ser igual jamás.

Alfred

Al principio Antonio era un simple colega y compañero de trabajo, nos veíamos en las reuniones para discutir soluciones a los problemas de nuestros respectivos países pero esa relación se hizo mas estrecha debido a que nuestros jefes comenzaron a relacionarse mas entre ellos lo que trajo como consecuencia continuos viajes de mi parte a su casa o viceversa.

Nos hicimos amigos yo le tenia mucho cariño, recuerdo las tardes que pasábamos en su jardín, acostados en el pasto viendo el atardecer, rodeados por un montón de plantas de tomate o no cuando lo invite a ver la estatua de la libertad; nunca había visto a nadie mas tan sorprendido por la altura de ese monumento en mi vida.

Me sentí muy triste cuando Antonio pasó por una fuerte depresión por el rechazo de los hermanos italianos, fueron los ocho meses más difíciles de su vida y de la mía y todo eso trajo como rebote mi propio periodo de depresión, metido hasta el fondo de la oscuridad mas profunda provocada por la mas hermoso y a la vez la mas dolorosa de las emociones humanas: el amor.

Todo empezó una noche de agosto, había salido tarde de trabajar y me encamine a un bar para tomarme una cerveza fría, era casi medianoche por lo que lo bares debían de seguir abiertos, entre en uno de los locales y ahí me lleve la mas grande y triste sorpresa de mi vida.

Antonio estaba en el bar, completamente ebrio y pidiéndole insistentemente al cantinero otro vaso de licor, cosa que el hombre se negó a darle, me acerque a la barra, llame la atención del cantinero y le pregunte:

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Nada más este tío que no entiende que se le subieron las copas encima-me respondió el hombre con algo de cansancio en la voz.

Vi a Antonio recostado en la barra con un vaso de licor medio lleno en las manos, balbuceando incoherencias sobre Lovino y lo mucho que lo quería, sobre Feliciano y sus disculpas con lagrimas incluidas, me rompió el corazón verlo así, triste, deprimido, ahogado en alcohol y murmurando disculpas a los italianos como si ellos en verdad estuviesen ahí. Le sacudí ligeramente el hombro a España

-Antonio estas muy tomado, levántate te llevare a casa-dije con calma

¿Lo conoce?-pregunto con curiosidad el cantinero

-si, no se preocupe yo me encargo-dije tratando de levantar a Antonio del banco donde estaba sentado y llevarlo a casa.

Después de un rato saque a Antonio a rastras del bar y lo lleve a casa, el seguía diciendo incoherencias disculpándose con personas que no estaban presentes, ya habíamos llegado a su casa, busque las llaves de la entrada en los bolsillos de los pantalones de Antonio, las encontré, abrí la puerta, entre con Antonio en brazos y lo deje sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Fui a la cocina a prepararle una bebida contra la resaca, cosa que aprendí a hacer desde la adolescencia debido a las veces en las que Inglaterra se iba de juerga, regrese con la bebida para la resaca y unas aspirinas.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá, le hice tomar la bebida contra la resaca y las aspirinas, Antonio empezó a llorar y repentinamente me abrazo, mientras me contaba todo lo que le había ocurrido con Lovino y Feliciano, correspondí su gesto mientras le hablaba suavemente intentando calmarlo, consolarlo o hacer que por lo menos dejara de llorar, lo abrace y lo consolé hasta que la borrachera y el llanto hicieron efecto y se quedo dormido en mis brazos.

Lo levante en brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo deje con cuidado en la cama, lo arrope y decidí pasar la noche en la sala por si acaso intentaba regresar de nuevo al bar, desperté poco antes del amanecer, le prepare un desayuno nutritivo (Matthew me había enseñado a preparar comida decente) que contrarrestaría las grandes cantidades de alcohol que había ingerido y me fui a trabajar.

A la noche siguiente ocurrió lo mismo, el se emborrachaba y yo lo iba a buscar hasta que gracias a mi insistencia, Antonio salió de su periodo depresivo y comenzó a sonreír nuevamente, yo veía feliz esa sonrisa, me gustaba verlo sonreír de esa forma y mas con esa sonrisa que aprendí a reconocer como mía, una sonrisa resplandeciente y cálida que solo usaba cuando estábamos solos.

Aprendí a amarlo y el aprendió conocerme, cada cosa que me gustaba o me molestaba, si estaba triste, feliz o molesto por algo, cada marca de nacimiento, cicatriz, lunar o tatuaje que llevaba en el cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma eran suyos por entero.

Pero quien vuela muy alto puede dolerle mucho el momento de caer.

Una tarde iba a invitarle unas hamburguesas cuando lo vi a través de una puerta entreabierta de una oficina vacía, estaba con Francis, dándole un beso, combinación extraña del tornillo y el beso francés, entonces como cuando se deja caer un espejo algo dentro de mi se rompió en mil pequeños pedazos, me fui sin hacer ruido, no iba a darles el gusto de verme humillado.

Desde entonces cada vez que veo a Antonio, lo miro como si fuera un fantasma, se que le hago daño pero no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón aun esta roto y yo aun sigo herido y se que las heridas que me hice al caer de mi cielo, ese que compartía con España tardaran mucho en sanar si es que llegan a cerrarse por completo.

Pedro

España me cuido de niño, me educo y crio, le di lo que tenia, mi tierra, mi gente, mi corazón y mi alma le pertenecían.

Dudo que el resto de mis colegas latinoamericanos resistencia al igual que yo le dieron lo que poseían por un mimo, una dulce palabra de su boca, un cuento para dormir o para que no nos castigara.

Yo era uno de sus favoritos, me mantenía casi siempre a su lado y yo era feliz, hacia de todo para verlo sonreír y que me mimara, me cantara canciones, jugara conmigo o estuviera a mi lado.

Pero el que ama demasiado tarde o temprano la paga caro y yo aprendí eso a la mala pues termine pagando con creces mi amor hacia el.

Todo empezó cuando comencé a crecer a la par que el resto de sus ahora ex colonias, a veces nos llamaba a su cuarto cuando estaba ebrio o estaba molesto y ahí comenzaba la pesadilla. No mencionare que nos hacia, solo diré que dolía mucho y cuando salíamos de la habitación apenas y podíamos caminar.

Era una especie de batalla, una batalla que la mayoría de nosotros (incluido yo) perdió, los únicos que casi no sufrieron fueron Argentina y Colombia. Martin se escondía en su lugar secreto en el fondo de la huerta y Rosario casi castra a Antonio por tratar de propasarse con ella.

Con todo y eso, yo casi nunca me resistí, no podía, lo quería demasiado como para hacerlo hasta esa noche cuando mi amor por el se convirtió en ira.

Esa noche llego a casa ebrio, no se que habría hecho pero murmuraba cosas sobre el gabacho rubio y pervertido que a veces nos perseguía, entro a la sala y llamo a Rosario, ella fue con el sin antes meter una tijera en uno de los bolsillos de su falda, yo presentía que algo iba a pasar, así que me escondí en un armario del pasillo, cerca del cuarto de Antonio y vi lo mas horrible que hubieran visto mis ojos desde que Antonio me trajo a su casa.

Antonio trato de propasarse con Rosario, ella saco sus tijeras y le hizo un rayón en el brazo, el se molesto y le pego en las manos, haciendo caer las tijeras y después la hizo ser una con el. Esa noche cuando Antonio se durmió, saque a Rosario del lugar y la cure, la ayude a limpiarse, a coser su ropa, le di una manzana que había robado de la cocina, le conté una de las leyendas de mi tierra y la deje en su cuarto para que descansara.

Esa noche monte guardia en su cuarto, me quede con ella, ya que tenia miedo de estar sola con Antonio en la casa, esa noche comencé a odiarlo, sentía una ira profunda que corría por mis venas y me calentaba la sangre, decidí que me vengaría, lo dejaría tan herido y lastimado como el nos había dejado a todos nosotros, le habíamos dado todo cuanto teníamos, le había dado todo lo que poseía ¿para que? ¿Para que tarde o temprano me dejara como había dejado a Rosario? No dejaría que eso pasara, primero tendría que matarme si quería hacerme lo que le hizo a Rosario.

Crecí y me independice de Antonio, los demás también lo hicieron, Rosario le hizo una marca en el brazo cuando lo dejo, en venganza por lo que el le había hecho.

Me hice adulto y le otorgue mi perdón a Antonio, aunque lo que me había hecho aun me dolía, varias veces nos fuimos a tomar una copa juntos, lo malo de esas salidas era que ambos acabábamos con los tragos encima y casi siempre pasaba lo inevitable: que Antonio me hiciera uno con el.

Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, me sentía sucio, usado, triste e increíblemente idiota pues me recordaba como habían sido las cosas hasta que todo se fue al tacho de la basura, y lo peor es que todavía lo quería, por eso siempre iba con el y lo más triste era que sabia que ese cariño, tarde o temprano me acabaría matando.

Peter

Conocí más a fondo a España cuando Arthur me dejo encerrado en la plataforma marítima donde residía cuando no estaba con Suecia y Finlandia, esa noche a el le tocaba montar guardia en la puerta de mi celda para que me escapara, como lo habia hecho en otras ocasiones.

Tenía hambre porque Inglaterra no me había dejado nada de comer así que Antonio me dio uno de los tomates que llevaba en el bolsillo, un rato después me quede dormido, desperté horas después debido a una pesadilla y ahí fue cuando escuche a Antonio llorar.

Antonio me vio, abrió la puerta de mi celda y dijo que me fuera, me negué, le dije que Arthur podía hacerle algo si se enteraba, el replico que le importaba muy poco lo que ese ingles adicto al te le hiciera, no quería dejarlo solo si estaba triste, insistí y logre quedarme con el. Esa noche, ambos lloramos nuestras penas causadas por la soledad.

Desde entonces, yo empecé a ir a su casa muy seguido o el iba a mi fortaleza en medio del mar a jugar conmigo o a ayudarme con las reparaciones que necesitara mi hogar.

Recuerdo que el idiota de Arthur casi me arma un escándalo cuando me escucho cantando una de las canciones que España me enseño o cuando vio que Antonio me había regalado un hacha como regalo de cumpleaños, una vez casi puso el grito en el cielo cuando me vio usando una camiseta con la bandera de España, con la inscripción "I love you Spain" con un tomate al lado de la inscripción.

Crecí y me volví un adolescente, ya no usaba mi ropa de marinero, sino pantalanes de mezclilla azules, una camiseta blanca y una gorra azul parecida a la de Finlandia, Antonio me iba a visitar seguido y yo era feliz pues el me daba el cariño que el idiota de Arthur no me dio en su momento.

Cuando cumplí quince, Suecia y Finlandia me organizaron una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, donde recibí mi primer beso y el primer contacto carnal que tendría en mi vida.

El refresco que había en la fiesta estaba muy dulce y también había alcohol mezclado con jugo de naranja para evitar borracheras, la combinación de esas bebidas hizo estragos en mi, ya que acabe no se como encerrado en un baño con Antonio besándome, sin duda achispado por el alcohol y el azúcar, yo le correspondí el gesto pasando las manos por su cabello y dándole permiso para que metiera su lengua en mi boca, la intensidad del beso aumentaba conforme pasaban los minutos, sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, llenándolo con besos, lamidas y mordiscos, rodee su cuello con los brazos pidiéndole mas, el coló sus manos debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando mi pecho, y yendo mas abajo conforme el tiempo avanzaba, habría hecho algo solo para adultos esa vez si no hubiera sido por Arthur que había bebido de mas y necesitaba vomitar en el lavabo.

Antonio se separo de mi y Arthur abrió la puerta del baño, cuando salimos del lugar Antonio me dio un beso en los labios y me pidió que no dijera nada a nadie con un gesto y se alejo para evitar que Lovino y Feliciano hicieran travesuras, pues estaban muy tomados al igual que Gilbert y Ludwig.

Nunca mas me volví a sentir así con alguien en mi vida y el nunca busco terminar lo que empezamos, por eso es uno de los recuerdos mas hermosos y dolorosos que tengo de ese día, el día que a mi pesar descubrí el dolor que provoca una pasión prohibida.

Satoshi

Conocí a Antonio Fernández Carriedo por pura casualidad una noche, acababa de llegar hace poco al país, después de emanciparme, debido a que mi madre y mi pokemons habían muerto en terremoto que hizo que mi casa se derrumbara, cuando llegue a casa (había salido a comprar víveres) todo estaba reducido a escombros, quede huérfano y sin nadie a quien acudir y lo que menos quería era irme a un orfanato, había estado viajando mucho desde entonces.

Pasaba cerca de la casa de alguien cuando un tipo intento asaltarme y propasarse conmigo pensando que era una chica (llevaba el cabello un poco largo y mis piernas y cintura parecían las de una chica a mi pesar), había tomado clases de karate hacia poco y me pude defender de mi atacante, un hombre había oído el alboroto que se armo cuando me defendía del tipo, el sujeto huyo y yo me quede parado ahí y vi a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, el hombre me pregunto si estaba bien, iba a responderle pero de de repente me sentí muy agotado y creo que perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté estaba acostado en una cama en un lugar desconocido para mi, me quede quieto intentando averiguar como había llegado hasta ahí, pensé que tal vez si lograba encontrar mi mochila podía salir sin que me vieran, busque mis cosas con los ojos y me di cuenta que no estaban ahí fue entonces cuando el mismo hombre que había visto antes de desmayarme entro en la habitación, me saludo murmurando suavemente un "buenos días" e intento tomar una de mis manos, me aparte asustado ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Qué había hecho con mis cosas? Me mire la ropa que traía, no eran mis pantalones de mezclilla y mi camiseta café sino una piyama que me quedaba algo grande ¡Dios mío! ¿El tipo ese era un pervertido? El sujeto se acerco y tomo mi mano derecha, me zafe y lo tumbe al suelo de un fuerte puñetazo.

-¡Pervertido!-exclame asustado todavía y con deseos de salir corriendo del lugar

-Cálmate por favor-me contesto mientras se levantaba

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy y que ha hecho con mis cosas? ¡Degenerado!-le grite

El hombre se me quedo mirando, como si hubiera recordado algo cuando se controlo me contesto:

-Mi nombre es Antonio, estas en mi casa, te traje aquí después de que te desmayaste afuera y cure tus heridas, tu mochila esta en el armario del pasillo y tu ropa esta en la lavadora

-Gracias-dije apenado

-¿Como te llamas? ¿De donde vienes y cuantos años tienes?-me pregunto el hombre de ojos verdes.

-Mi nombre es Satoshi, tengo dieciséis años y soy originario de Japón, tengo mi papeleo en orden, esta guardado en mi mochila-conteste esperando que no llamara a la policía para que me deportaran

-De acuerdo-dijo Antonio-mira puedes mostrarme tus documentos después del desayuno, puedes bañarte aquí si quieres, ten-me dio una muda con ropa limpia y se retiro.

Le hice caso y me bañe, me puse la ropa que me había prestado, una camisa y un pantalón color caqui y salí de la habitación.

Antonio estaba poniendo la mesa, desayunamos en silencio y luego fui por mi mochila y le mostré mis papeles: pasaporte, visa, permiso para trabajar en el país y mi orden de emancipación.

Antonio vio mis documentos, estaban en orden así que seguramente no habría problemas y podía quedarme, ahora mis problemas eran otros: conseguir un empleo y un lugar donde vivir. Antonio estuvo en silencio, revisando mis papeles largo rato, después los dejo a un lado y me miro en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunte

-Tus papeles…-musito-¿Por qué te emancipaste?-pregunto y añadió-puedes no contestar si no quieres.

-Ah eso-dije aliviado porque todo estuviera bien-vera señor Antonio-dije nervioso por contarle como había llegado ahí, no quería que me tuviera lastima-soy huérfano-dije mirándolo a los ojos y continúe-mi madre murió cuando tenia catorce cuando nuestra casa se derrumbo en terremoto, fui a comprar comida y cuando regrese todo lo que quedaba de mi casa eran escombros, me emancipe para no ir a parar al orfanato-le dije con seriedad

-Lo siento-murmuro y yo fingí no escucharlo ¡maldición! ¡¿Por qué todas las personas con las que me cruzaba decían lo mismo?

-No se preocupe por mi Antonio-san, me las he arreglado bastante bien-dije con calma

El no dijo nada y fue cuando me levante y camine hacia la puerta.

-¿Adonde vas?-me pregunto

-A buscar trabajo y un lugar para quedarme-dije dándole la espalda-si encuentro algo vendré por mis cosas-añadí y salí de la casa.

Estuve buscando todo el día, no encontré nada, cansado regrese a casa de Antonio, estaba anocheciendo ¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba trabajo para poder comer, cuando llegue Antonio también iba entrando en la casa, se veía que estaba cansado y hambriento, así que me ofrecí a hacerle de cenar.

-No es necesario que lo hagas Sato…-y ahí me di cuenta que le era difícil pronunciar mi nombre

-Déjeme hacerlo Antonio-san-le dije con determinación-usted ya hizo bastante por mi anoche-añadí y me metí en la cocina antes de que pudiera replicar

Le hice algo sencillo: jamón serrano, se lo lleve y me miro asombrado

-No sabia que podías cocinar comida española, pensé que harías onigiri o algo parecido-dijo asombrado.

-Dudo que este acostumbrado a usar palillos para comer-le dije sinceramente-venga coma o va a desmayarse-dije al ver que seguía mirándome atontado

Mientras comíamos tranquilamente me pregunto:

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar y donde aprendiste español?

-Tuve un compañero en las clases de karate que tomaba antes de venir a este país, era mitad español por parte de su madre, el me enseño, viví con el tres años antes de que me quedara sin trabajo y entonces decidí venir para acá, ya que el me había dicho que este país era muy bonito y se conseguía empleo fácilmente-explique-con lo bonito del sitio no me mintió pero con lo del empleo…-me interrumpí ya que no quería ofenderlo.

-No te preocupes, esta bien, no encontraste empleo ¿verdad?-me pregunto

-La verdad es que no encontré nada-admití-volveré a intentar mañana, tal vez encuentre algo-dije decidido

-No tienes porque apurarte-dijo-puedes quedarte aquí si quieres-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias-le dije-pero no quiero molestar

-No es molestia-me dijo-la verdad extrañaba tener con quien charlar-me confeso-mis hijos vienen de vez en cuando a verme pero no es lo mismo-me dijo

-¿Es casado Antonio-san?-menuda suerte la mía, un hombre casado, ya quería ver la cara de su esposa si me viera, de seguro me echaría a patadas.

No soy casado Sato…-me dijo y otra vez se volvió a atorar diciendo mi nombre

-Puede llamarme Ash si se le facilita al fin de al cabo así se traduce mi nombre en su idioma-le dije con una sonrisa

-Si te digo algo ¿no te vas a asustar?-me pregunto

-Puede decirme lo que guste Antonio-san-le dije

-Yo-dijo nervioso-soy la representación humana de España-me confeso-mis hijos son las comunidades autóctonas que lo forman-musito quedamente

Yo le mire sorprendido, por un minuto pensé que había ido a parar con un loco, pero al ver la triste expresión en su cara, supe no se como que decía la verdad

-Si eso dice esta bien-dije-pero creo que ahora deberé llamarlo España-san

El sonrió y desde ese momento comenzó mi perdición

-¿Por qué no te conviertes en mi subordinado?-me propuso-podrías vivir aquí y además te pagaría un poco ¿Qué dices?-me pregunto

-De acuerdo-conteste no sabiendo lo que se me venia encima.

Al poco tiempo sus colegas del trabajo se enteraron de todo y pidieron conocerme, acompañe a mi jefe a una junta para discutir soluciones a la crisis económica, España me presento y me lleve bien con casi todos los presentes y ahí comenzó mi verdadero trabajo: empecé a ir como ayudante temporal a las casas de los colegas de mi jefe, a ayudarlos con el papeleo, cargando cajas, limpiando sus casas, cargando material de trabajo en las reuniones, preparándoles comida, arreglándoles la ropa, curando sus heridas, nada que no hiciera en casa de mi jefe.

Me llevaba bien con Antonio, al mismo tiempo que el me mostraba su cultura, su historia, su mundo, yo le mostré el mío, los bailes que había aprendido en el tiempo que estuve viajando, le conté sobre la temporada que me uní a una caravana de gitanos y las costumbres que se me quedaron de esa experiencia, las canciones que había aprendido, mi manía de subirme a las ramas de los arboles para ver el atardecer, como caminaba encima de las cercas, sobre las cuerdas y los techos de las casas, entre otras cosas.

Antonio siempre me saltaba encima cada vez que volvía a casa después de servir de auxiliar con sus colegas, me llenaba con besos las mejillas, me revolvía el cabello, me atiborraba con tomates, hacia de la casa una fiesta por mi regreso, sus hijos Madrid y Cataluña tenían que apartarlo un poco de mi para que me dejara respirar y yo me sentía feliz.

No recuerdo el momento exacto donde nuestra relación se estrecho mas de lo debido, quizás fue cuando el gabacho rubio, amigo de mi jefe quiso propasarse conmigo, quizás fue cuando le prometí que siempre estaría con el, quizás fue una de sus tantas noches de rumba con Prusia-san, no lo se y francamente ahora no me importa mucho, solo se que en alguna parte de nuestro camino juntos, rompimos las reglas, cruzamos la barrera y en ese momento a ninguno de los dos nos importo un pepino.

La noche que me rendí ante España, no fue diferente a otras tantas que tuve a su lado, el se había peleado con Romano-san y llego a casa, yo estaba terminando de preparar la cena, cuando el me beso de pronto, sus labios estaban tibios y tenían un ligero sabor a ron y entonces hice lo peor que pude hacer en ese momento: corresponder al gesto.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas, demasiadas noches que lo tenía encima, haciéndome sentir cosas que nadie más me había hecho sentir, ebrio, sobrio, odiándolo en silencio o queriéndolo mas que a nadie en el mundo, ahí estaba yo, dándole mi vida, alma y corazón.

-Tus labios saben raro-me dijo una noche, una de tantas que pase durmiendo a su vera.

¿Cómo a que?

-Como a hielo-contesto-pero me gusta

-¿Por qué?

-porque debajo de eso, tu boca sabe a miel-me respondió abrazándome y durmiéndose a mi lado

Pero pronto supe que España era de todos y de ninguno, eso me dolió mucho pero no dije nada, nunca le dije a España que lo quería, mis sentimientos o si tenia problemas, me lo callaba todo y el tenia que hacerme confesar a la fuerza aunque casi nunca lo logro pero hizo una insistente y férrea pelea contra mi silencio voluntario, eso debía reconocérselo.

Desde hace un tiempo note miradas raras entre Francia y mi jefe, miradas como las de los amantes cuando guardan un secreto, eso no duraba mucho pero yo me daba cuenta.

Un día los sorprendí escondido detrás de una puerta, me dolió, mentiría si dijera que no y para mi desgracia soy muy malo mintiendo, entonces me aleje de el tanto como pude, iba corriendo cuando me llamaban para ayudar en otros sitios, me tardaba mas de lo acostumbrado en regresar, entrenaba de mas y comía poco, eso no lo noto Antonio pero no paso desapercibido por Cataluña que a base de insistencia e interrogatorios me saco la historia.

-No puedo creer que mi padre te este haciendo esto-dijo Leonardo-primero dice que te quiere y luego se fuga con el gabacho alcohólico ese-dijo indignado

-Cataluña-san, tranquilícese por favor-pedí al verlo tan alterado

-No me voy a calmar-replico el catalán-por culpa de ese francés, mi padre no ha tenido una pareja estable en mucho tiempo y ahora te ha hecho ser carne de cañón.

-Estoy bien-le dije-no puede estar tan mal

-Si esta mal-repuso Leonardo-te esta destruyendo por dentro, aunque lo niegues sabes que es cierto, lobezno-me dijo cerrando los ojos y tratando de tragarse la rabia contra su padre y la angustia y molestia que sentía por mi por haber cedido a algo como eso

Leonardo se volvió mi cábala durante esas veces que su padre me daba un mimo porque no tenia al francés para jugar, se tragaba la rabia, su lastima hacia mi, me brindaba su compañía y contenía su padre de irme a buscar cuando me tardaba mas de lo debido en la casa de sus colegas.

Pero eso no impedía que Antonio me buscara y yo siempre cedía, Leonardo se enojaba conmigo cuando eso pasaba pero no lo podía evitar, me había vuelto adicto a lo que me daba.

Se que me estoy cayendo en el abismo y que Leonardo esta cada día mas triste y preocupado por mi a la par que la rabia contra su padre crece, se que quiere reclamarle todo, decirle que me esta matando, gritarle cuanto lo odia por seguir a ese francés hasta el hoyo del exceso, el trago y la rumba, por convertirme en un muñeco de trapo de ojos de piedra pero lo contengo como puedo pero se que no sirve de nada, Cataluña va a explotar de un momento a otro yo me caeré en el abismo y encontrare mi perdición, por mas que Leonardo intente salvarme del castigo a mis acciones.

Fin


End file.
